monthly_idol_appfandomcom-20200214-history
Producting 35
Producting 35 is a trainee survival show in Monthly Idol. The show begins every January and switches required gender each season. For an upfront payment of 200 apples you can send in a trainee to participate in the show once a month over a period of five months. You will need to progress each month by having one of your active idol groups participate in schedules or hold a concert, at the end of these activities the next episode automatically begins. Once your trainee is in the show you will not be able to train them through the special manage settings or give them items through the food shop. The top seven trainees will promote with a temporary group for six months, if your trainee is in the group at the end of each month you will receive 10 emeralds and 1B G. You will have no interaction with your trainee for this period, at the end of the sixth month they will return to your agency as a trainee. Ep. 1 First Meeting The first episode begins with a shot of the 35 participating trainees and the MC RoongDi, then the trainees begin auditions. The trainees perform for the three judges in groups and are then given an individual letter grade from F to S, your trainee will be given a letter grade that coincides only with their fan rank and not with their ability stats. Once a few groups perform the show cuts to a chart of the grade ranking of all 35 trainees. It is also noted that only A and S rank trainees will be eligible for center. After the episode you are informed by the manager how well your trainee's perception online is, once again this coincides with their fan rank. You are then given the option to write an article for 500M G which will result in your trainee receiving 10,000 bonus points in the upcoming episodes. Ep. 2 Center Decision Battle The second episode begins with trainees performing individually for the judges. You have the option to choose either a song or dance, choosing the higher stat for your trainee will give them a better chance to move up a rank, even if the lower stat is still very high it will still be considered the wrong option. After this results for the camera test are shown, this chart notes whether the trainee rose or fell a grade. The episode cuts in the middle to the manager once again showing the online perception of your trainee, you are given the opportunity to promote your trainee for 500M G for another 10,000 bonus points. They also reveal the center will receive 50,000 bonus points. The episode resumes and the trainees ranked B through F vote for who they want to be the center, if your trainee is in the group you are not given the option to chose their vote. Once voting is finished the trainees perform and the center receives their bonus points. Ep. 3 Concept Battle + Ranking Presentation The third episode begins with the announcement of a concept battle. There will be four groups that will each have a concept of cool, cute, pretty, or sexy. Each team will have 8 to 9 members and the priority to choose teams is given to the F rank trainees. In order to have the highest concept score you should pick the team with the smallest amount of low rank trainees regardless of your trainee's personal concept scores. Going into this as rank 1 will leave you with at most 2 choices, and sometimes only one option. This episode can be dangerous to the rank 1 trainee if luck is not on their side. The performance is similar to concerts, you will have 30 seconds to tap on as many hearts as possible to get votes. The final score for this performance comes from amount of votes multiplied by 100 plus the groups total concept score. Members of the first place team will receive 30,000 bonus points, second place will get 15,000, and third will get 5,000. Members of the last place team will receive none. The show then moves onto the ranking presentation, this is the first round of eliminations. The top 21 trainees will continues and the bottom 14 will be eliminated. RoongDi will announce the rankings from 21 to 3 and then the top two trainees will be revealed and first place is announced. The top trainee will then give a sign off to the camera. At this point all collected bonus points are erased. After the episode you are once again informed by the manager of your trainee's perception and you are given the option to write an article for 700M G for 10,000 bonus points. Ep. 4 Stage Battle + Ranking Presentation The fourth episode begins with the announcement of a stage battle. There will be seven teams of three with priority to choose groups given to the highest ranked trainees this time. This stage focuses on your trainees ability stats and not their popularity. Before the performance you will dress all three trainees with items from your inventory, this challenge can be very easy to win if you have high level clothing. The "Expert Score" depends on the average score of the three trainees in vocals, dance, lyricism, and composition, as well as the clothing concept scores. The performance is similar to that of the last episode, you will have 30 seconds to tap as many hearts as you can to get votes. The final score comes from the number of votes plus the experts' score. The first place team members will get 100,000 bonus points, second will get 80,000, third will get 60,000, fourth will get 40,000, and fifth will get 20,000. Members in the sixth and seventh place team will receive none. The episode then moves onto the second ranking presentation. The top 13 trainees will remain and the bottom 8 will be eliminated. RoongDi will announce the rankings from 13 to 3 and then the top two trainees will be revealed and first place is announced. The top trainee will then give a sign off to the camera. At this point all collected bonus points are erased. After the episode you are once again informed by the manager of your trainee's perception and you are given the option to write an article for 1B G for 10,000 bonus points. Ep. 5 Debut Group Presentation The final episode begins with an introduction of the 13 remaining trainees. It is announced that the top 7 will be decided through "real-time" voting, this means you will have to tap as many hearts as you can for three minutes. During this voting period you are shown your votes and which trainees are in the sixth, seventh, and eighth place, this will show you if you are close to the cut off for debuting but you will not know your actual place during this time. After three minutes the final ranking begins. RoongDi first announces sixth through third place, then the top two trainees are shown and the first place trainee is announced, then the seventh place trainee is announced. The final debuting group stands at their seats and the first place trainee will give a sign off to the camera. After the episode if your trainee is in the final group your manager will discuss the trainees future activities with the group and payment for your company.